


Affrettando

by inkstrain (orphan_account), miya_sugar_star



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Crack, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, MalexMale sex, Professor!Aoi, Romance, Student!Kai, Student!Uruha, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkstrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miya_sugar_star/pseuds/miya_sugar_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The deal from Professor Shiroyama: pass all of his subjects and maybe he'll consider taking Yutaka to bed. He doesn't think his sweet-faced student can do it since it’s so near the end of the term, but what he doesn't know? Yutaka is the master of all things that require rushing and hurrying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Music Lesson 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author Miya's note: Hey everyone! ^^ This is a collab between us two :3 Aki RP as/writes for Yuu's parts, and I do for Yutaka :33 this story will be continuously proof read by yusahana6323 ~^^
> 
> Also, 'affrettando' means hurrying, pressing onwards :3

 

  
  
Shiroyama Yuu was used to a lot of attention. His friends and colleagues often told him it was because of his looks, but he didn't believe that. In his opinion, what drew people in was more their curiosity for what he was capable of doing - the talent he had with his fingers, his gentle and expert handling of stringed instruments. Others always found it incredibly romantic, and being someone who played emotionally didn't help either. And perhaps the way he poured his feelings out through sound and beat translated in the way he taught as a music professor in one of Tokushima's lesser known universities as well, so that people found themselves attracted to him and what he did. It was an amazing thing, sharing his love of music to those who were really interested, but otherwise it was just inconvenient sometimes, because people wouldn't leave him alone for the silliest reasons, like liking him for having such nice brown eyes that pierced through an audience's soul whenever he was found playing his favorite acoustic guitar. 

 

Which was the case, more often than not.

 

"I'd love to talk more, but I have papers to peruse and check."

 

Yuu tried to be as patient as possible as he said this to the group of young women still flocking around his desk in the music room after class, maintaining the smile on his face although it was already a bit forced. He had no problems with idle chatter from them about pointless things, but not for thirty minutes. This had to end, and if these students weren't going to conclude this mindless conversation anytime soon, then he was going to have to dismiss them by force and as politely as possible.

 

"I'll see you next week?"

 

Thankfully, the ladies got the cue and bid them goodbye, taking about ten more minutes of his time before they finally left to the thud of the closing door. Sighing, Yuu shook his head with a wry smile, finally getting started on the essays regarding musical theory that he had assigned as a special project for a few pupils who were on the brink of failing this semester. Hopefully, there wasn't going to be any more distractions...

 

However, it seemed like among those young admirers, there was _this_ only one student who was completely different from the rest with one obvious reason separating them: he was a _male_ , with wavy, shoulder-length brunette hair and a natural innocent-like baby face that could be used for some _particular purposes_ he didn’t need to mention. Because of those said features, just like his music professor, he had his own fans as well even if he was just a freshman.

 

But he _didn’t_ want their attention. He wanted it from the _one_ and _only_ Shiroyama Yuu.

 

With no word, a gentle and somewhat sly smile and a hand, he waved at the group of girls leaving the class before returning his gaze at the handsome sensei. His other hand propped his chin on the desk while bending over it slightly, totally going unnoticed by the older man who was sitting beside him with those papers Yutaka simply regarded as trash displayed before him.

 

Of course he had been there for no other reason to just watch his hot sensei working, ohhh, and _what a sight to be seen_.

 

But once his eyes suddenly caught his own name written on the top corner of the first page of his essay, Yutaka made soft grunting sound in displeasure. He knew by then he’d also be seeing a lot of red colored crossings, arrows and big, BIG, question marks on almost every available space.

 

 _“Nawh, sensei,”_ he suddenly moaned, startling the professor by his voice that so suddenly broke the silence the latter had allowed himself to sink into that he jumped in his seat, his red pen flying across the wooden desk, which Yutaka gladly helped him picking it up afterwards. Nonetheless, the male student kept on talking, now bending over the desk across from his sensei, cheeks puffed and flattened to let loose a frustrated breath. “I had been wrecking my brain for that one.”

 

Looking up abruptly, Yuu found that he wasn't quite alone just yet - there was still a student with him, seated behind him on one of the many armchairs that littered the room. This pupil's face was familiar, part of the group of girls he'd just dismissed, but it was only now that Yuu realized this was no girl. He was looking at a young man who looked like the exact kind of boy you took home to your mother.

 

"Holy- you startled me!"

 

Yutaka giggled quietly to himself behind his hand. _His sensei was so cute!_ He didn’t even feel the slightest guilt of startling the other just now, but apologized anyway since he didn’t want to ask for more troubles than he already had.

 

Clutching a hand to his chest, Yuu watched as said student picked up his pen and approached him, prompting him to move back a bit. His essay? Raising a brow, Yuu looked down at the name on the work he was reading.

 

Uke Yutaka.

 

"What-why are you still here?" he asked, just a little bit annoyed but more because of being caught off-guard. Taking his red pen, he tapped the end of it on the paper before him. "And this is yours?"

 

“Hmm? Me?” His eyebrows perked, looking – or rather, _distractedly staring_ – down the strong veined hand holding the red pen before he curled his lip in distaste, reluctantly nodding his head just a bit in dismissal. “Y… _eah_.” As much as he thought of his work as something disposable, he however still cared about it anyway, especially when music was his _favorite_ subject, and because of the fact that this one hot guy was teaching it, it received the most attention from him than others did.

 

 _Or truth to be told,_ the professor was the only one receiving most of his attention, rather than the subject itself for almost the whole god damn semester—as dangerous and risky as it sounded, hence, his essay Professor Yuu had already started checking on really sucked, and that’s one of the few…trash.

 

“Well.” Straightening himself from the desk with thumbs now hooking in the front pockets of his jeans, he said, “I’m just here to watch you.” As if doing so when his sensei was teaching in front of the class for every single period wasn’t enough. Damn, it was _never_ enough to be exact.

 

Humming, he meandered along the wooden structure before reaching his professor, almost completely closing the distance between them, _bold_ as he always was in his pace, determined even, which also made him different from the girls aside from gender, and he wanted to prove that. And now was the time. Despite how many failed attempts he’d had before, he was going to make sure this time was _different_. Hell, he admitted that Professor Yuu had been the only guy conquering his mind the second he made his first step in the class and had his eyes on _him_ earlier this semester, leaving no room for good-looking boys of the same age as him or even the ones who were a few years his senior.

 

Taking hold of the already-loosened necktie snaking around right underneath his sensei’s folded collar, Yutaka jerked his chin forward as he pulled the fabric, drawing Yuu’s face close to his as he propped his chin with one arm against the surface of the desk near to the edge while leaning in slightly and giving his beautiful and blinding smile with a slow tilt of his head, his dark bangs falling gently into his left eye. “You know,” he whispered, flicking his tongue over his bottom lip at the sight of the full lips of Yuu sensei’s. “I’m just one of the many fans that you have. And _sensei_ ,” he leaned in closer from the desk and used his unoccupied hand to grip one of the arm rests of the chair his raven-head sensei was sitting on, trapping him as he moved to the side a bit, “I want you to have _me_. In every, possible fucking way that I’ve _always visualized_.” He curled the tie a little, almost sounding like he was begging, “Please _sensei_ , I know you can’t resist me, just like others.” 

 

Yuu _knew_ where this was going, he just did. This wasn't the first time, after all, that someone had approached Yuu to express their "interest" in him. This Yutaka though... he didn't look like the type at all. He had such a naive-seeming aura to him, childish almost, and that adorable dimple that made its appearance as he smiled and giggled made him all the more sweet-looking. He _wasn't_ though, obviously.

 

Yuu ignored the part of him that got excited at the thought of an innocent student of his surprising him with naughty little things while calling him _sensei_ , holding his breath and not bothering to talk as he waited for everything to unfold. Yuu did make a move eventually, and staring up at the young man begging above him, he looked him in the eye and allowed a tense silence to hang between them for a while. And then, when it was too much, he yanked his tie away, giving the other a stern look before turning away and going back to his work, shaking his head slightly all the while. 

 

"I'm your teacher, so no. Go home, Yutaka."

 

Yutaka had expected the reaction _anyway_ so he wasn’t surprised in the slightest and just turned his head sideways, looking away with a sigh — though not a defeated one. “But why should I go home, sensei?” His sweet pleading eyes returned to meet his stern-looking professor’s. “It’s still early. Don’t you think so?” Pouting, he made another daring move to press the same hand on the hard clothed chest, the other one working to unfasten the first few buttons of the raven’s shirt, revealing the lip-biting collarbone and smooth, mouth-watering pale skin. Yutaka suddenly had a hard time trying to steady himself as he pressed his thighs together at the sight. _And God what a sight._ The shock didn’t last long though as he forced himself to look back up at his sensei with a somewhat triumphant smile. “And you don’t have a class after this. Why don’t we spend some time together, yeah?”

 

Though, as he said that, something in the back of his mind suddenly rang him of a more  important thing he should have been doing. But he just _couldn’t_ figure out what was it… _ah what the hell was it really?_ What could possibly be more important than spending the time with his sexy professor anyway? Ah, push that away!

 

But the familiar broken voice - _so so familiar,_ no doubt -yelling his name as the door burst open finally made him remember of the more _likely_ important matter and he had to close his eyes as he sucked in breath, biting his lip in annoyance as he let the lousy loud voice pierce through his ears. “Kaiiiiii— _oh_.” A pause. “Oh, dude, I’m _soooo_ sorry.” And a giggle. “But we have work. Ya know?”

 

“ _Yeah I know.”_ _I just fucking remembered._ And Yutaka still wouldn’t face his friend, who was on the verge to burst out laughing.

 

“I texted you early in the morning that—“

 

“ _Yeah I know_ ,” he repeated, cutting in. He was more exasperated now and reluctantly he retracted both hands as he whirled to glare at the smiling intruder and walk away from his victim to take his abandoned bag somewhere in the corner of the class. Fine, his sensei was safe for today. _There was still tomorrow, and the day after…and the next …_

 

“ _Catch_ you soon, sensei.” Yutaka waved at the said male with a pout before harshly dragging his friend out of the class with him, cursing, “Damn you!”

 

***

Yuu's breath got caught in his throat as his student decided to pull a bold move, touching his chest and unbuttoning his dress shirt. Swallowing, he lifted his hands and was about to push those intruding ones away, maybe give Yutaka a serious talking to, but he wasn't given the chance. At that instant, the door opened and another student peeked right in, and before he could even say anything at all Yutaka was leaving.

 

Yuu wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed, although he was unable to deny that he _kind of liked_ how warm the touch felt. But he _shouldn't!_ Yutaka was a kid, and a pupil of his no less. It had just been a while since he had been intimate with someone, and maybe it was catching up to him. It didn't mean he actually liked Yutaka.

 

Sighing and looking down at the papers he was trying to read through and check, he sighed. _Huh._ Maybe he should move, do this elsewhere. There was this quiet little café outside the university grounds he liked to frequent in, where people left each other alone. That was where he would go. Gathering his things and picking up his bag, he went off after pulling his coat on, slightly troubled with Yutaka's innocent face and suggestive actions dancing around the forefront of his mind.

 

Ah, damn, Yuu needed to get laid soon, and with a person who did not have anything to do with his teaching career.

 

***

 

“Did you have to fucking ruin it? Did you?”

 

“Of course.”  His honey-blonde friend laughed as the brunette stared long at him with narrowed eyes, the tray of filled glasses he was holding stayed still as he clutched it tightly. “Okay, okay. I apologized anyway, didn’t I? But you didn’t pick up your phone when I called you so I had to drag my ass all the way from the art department just to get you.”

 

“You think I’d care about that when _I was in the middle of something_ , Kou?”

 

His friend shrugged and made a wave of his hand. Yutaka huffed slightly, leaving to serve the customers with the drinks.

 

“Not that I knew, sweetie.” Kouyou replied once the brunette returned to the counter, one hand stirring a drink before he stopped, turning around to take something and looking back at the other with it in his hand. “C’mere.”

 

“No, Kou!” Yutaka gaped and took a step back, hating the sight presented to him. “Seriously? That’s _too Barbie_ for me. I don’t need it, I need to _maintain_ my sexy look and it won’t do that.”

 

His friend rolled his eyes. “It’s just a _pink_ hair band, it won’t hurt you. Who knows, it could cheer you up?”

_Cheer me up my ass,_ Yutaka thought to himself.

 

“Besides, your music professor isn’t here anyway to admire you.”

 

The main reason he’d chosen to work at this café was because it was one of his sensei’s favorite places, aside from the good payment. At least that’s what he could conclude from his _– ahem_ \- research months before. But it was rare to see his favorite guy here these days, much to his disappointment. But it wasn’t like the latter had always taken notice of him though…

 

***

 

 

Entering the café, which was warm and welcoming with its quiet hum, Yuu didn't bother to look around and made a beeline for the seats further inside, near the back and away from the people. Seating himself with his back turned from everyone so that he was facing a window, he picked up the menu, waiting for a server to approach and take his order.

 

“Uh, Kai.”

 

“Mmm?” the brunette responded half-heartedly, still a bit pissed by his friend. He continued scrolling through his phone screen.

 

“Kai! Get the fuck here!” Kouyou hissed, standing on his toes and towering over the counter to grab at Yutaka’s tiny pony tail - which was tied with the said pink hair band - and drag the whining male from the wall. 

 

“What?” Yutaka batted his friend’s hand, keeping his voice low since he didn’t want to draw attention from the customers. “You were hurting me! If you have any—”

 

“Just,” Kouyou hissed and deliberately widened his eyes, thumbs jerking in one direction, desperately signalling Yutaka to look _that_ way. “Look.”

 

Yutaka frowned slightly and huffed, crossing his arms and slowly turning his head. “Fine. You look _so serious_ anyway—oh. Fuck. _Ohmygod_. You must be kidding me…!” Shamelessly half-screaming, he could feel himself melting right in the knees as soon as the sight of his Yuu-sensei came flooding his predator-like field of vision, no doubt bringing a quick knowing smile to his face and almost jumping on his toes like a happy kid receiving his big lollipop at a fun fair. 

 

“I’m not.” Kouyou smiled smugly, gesturing with one hand and bowing his head gracefully. “He’s all yours.”

 

“Right in the _cage_.” And the brunette quickly left to take an order from the new customer, his small ponytail swaying side to side cutely, the wavy unbound bangs were let loose freely.

 

Kouyou looked around before shaking his head as he chuckled, resuming his work. “Right in the _café_.”

 

“Hello, may I take your order, sir?” Yutaka didn’t bother to hide the excitement in his voice, but he could still maintain his calmness. And in that exact moment, the young male couldn’t help but bring his pen to his lips and gently bite the top end as he watched his lovely sensei sitting at the table. From the way his dark hair was slightly tousled and down to the shirt he’d been unbuttoning _earlier_ now a bit wrinkled, the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows…and more than anything, his favorite guy was still _sexy_.

 

Yuu was in the process of folding his coat over the back of his chair when the _café server_ arrived and looking up at the familiar voice, he did a double take, eyes widening as soon as he saw _who_ it was.

 

" _You?_ " He stared at Yutaka biting on the end of his pen, gaze sweeping downwards at what the other was wearing with realization. "You... work here? I've never seen you in this café before." Was it a coincidence? Yuu didn't want to think Yutaka was only working here because he frequented this place, but... finding himself laughing, he shook his head a bit, brushing his hair away from his face.

 

"I'll have my coffee black. And a slice of your carrot cake please. And then, if you have the time—" He was placing the stack of essays he was intent on finishing today before him on the table. " _Let's talk about your **essay** after your shift._ "

 

It wouldn't hurt to act like Yutaka's teacher and actually help the young man out, right? It would at least distract him from making all those inappropriate moves on his sensei.

 

“Alright.” Yutaka quickly wrote in the small notebook he was holding in his other hand, already satisfied serving himself with the sight of his music professor. What really hit him was the fact his sensei never really did notice of his presence in the café before, and God, the guy only used ‘you’ and not Yutaka, his name… _ah man._ How _long_ had he been his student again?

 

But the younger male didn’t take it to heart anyway, and he even smiled as he added _‘Yuutaka’_ and drew a tiny heart next to the order, but the drawing was quickly deformed as Yutaka lost his balance a little finally hearing the last part, causing his pen to scrawl across the paper.

 

“Eh, _what_?” The brunette blinked several times, almost couldn’t believe his ears. What the fuck. Did his sensei just mention about… did he really…? But he didn’t want to talk about it! He thought he’d made it clear by dismissing it in the class! “But…” He bit his lip quickly, fighting the urge to look down at the _trash_ on the table. But _ugh,_ no matter how bad he wanted to avoid it… “Yeah...yeah, _sure_.” Turning around with a troubled face, he saw as his friend gave a questioning look when he walked towards the counter, almost stumbling once he reached it.

 

“What happened?” the honey blonde whispered, looking worried as he darted a look from the Music professor and to his friend.

 

Yutaka could only pout as he presented the notebook to Kouyou to let him read it and begin making the ordered black coffee. “Sensei, he… he… _ahhh_ whatever!” The sudden outburst made his friend jump and hush him as eyes fell on them. “I still can escape through the back door right?” With a low voice, Yutaka asked as he took out a slice of carrot cake from the fridge, blowing stray strands from his face with a sigh, feeling like a deflated balloon losing the air as much as his spirit.

 

“I don’t know what made you change from a _tiger_ to _a little cub_ , but I can just say…” His friend placed a cup of coffee on the tray next to slice of cake, putting on a grin. “Good luck.”

 

“You don’t want to help me?” Yutaka pouted and brought the tray into his hands carefully.

 

“Well you’ve been doing fine without me all this time and I don’t want to find any trouble anyway. Now go. You don’t want to keep Yuu-sensei waiting for you, right?”

 

Yutaka grunted and made his way towards his professor with the said tray, before returning with it and also a defeated look, grabbing at his own hair as he walked all the way to the far end of the café and wanting to scream out his frustration. His friend just shook his head while he watched this, an amused smile on his lips.

 

“Shift is not over until another two hours~”

 

“I know, Kouyou. I _fucking_ know.”

 

 

***

 

“Damn it, he really just wants to make me cry. He’s still here. Unbelievable!” Yutaka whined and fluffed his hair after taking off the pink hair band then began changing into his casual clothes.

 

“Good luck,” his friend sang from behind.

 

“Shut up.” But seriously, what was so awful talking about his essay anyway? Sure he knew it was _crappy_ and his sensei was going to give him a talk about how _crappy_ it was…but that was all, right? It wouldn’t be that bad, and, if Yutaka had his way, he’d like to continue what was left in the class after that...

 

“See you tomorrow.” Kouyou waved excitedly before he dashed out of the café with a giggle to avoid the dagger look Yutaka was throwing his way. The brunette reluctantly turned to look at his professor and walked to stand next to him, folding his arms over his chest, again with his pout.

 

“ _Sensei_.”

 

Yuu had to laugh at the pout on Yutaka's face the moment he was finally approached after about two hours, three cups of coffee, and another slice of carrot cake, noting the folded arms. Where had all of earlier enthusiasm gone? Waving at the seat across from him, he softened his smile.

 

"Sit down. And don't look at me like _that_."

 

Sipping from his coffee and watching the other take the offered seat, he let the silence brew for a while, leaning back on his chair as he placed his cup back on its saucer before finally opening his mouth to speak.

 

"I wanted to be a music teacher because I'm in love with sound. It's magical to me, the way it's created, and how. Simply being able to play isn't enough for me, because I like talking about how music has evolved too, discussing its history, reading about what one musician thinks about another's work, talking about thoughts relating to a composition and what feelings or thoughts it evokes. Aside from that, I also want to meet others who share the same love I have. And I'm able to do all that in my profession."

 

Smiling gently, Yuu leaned against the table, watching his pupil with a soft smile. "What do you love doing, Yutaka?"

 

And it actually took Yutaka nearly one or two minutes to finally give a response. Blinking his eyes once and staring down at the table with a puzzled look, he slowly shoved his hand into his hoodie jacket pocket and shifted in his seat until he was able to look back at Yuu and speak, his voice controlled. “Uhh…I thought we were supposed to talk about my essay _only_? Sensei…?” Why not just, _directly_ talk about it? He’d been preparing himself for that one, without expecting the _uhh,_ starting speech. That would have saved the time, right?

 

 Then he thought of his professor’s question, his expression dissolving into a concentrating one as he lapsed into silence. It would be no use arguing with the older male especially when that mind-melting soft smile had appeared and been _used_ against him…. Yutaka felt his cheeks warming up a little bit.

 

“ _I love traveling, listening to music and playing with my one guitar and my cats at home_ …” He gave a bland, elementary-like answer despite the time he took to reply. “Oh kay, _fine_. And also maybe fooling around _a little_ with people, do lots of fun stuffs _young_ people like me always do.” He added with a shrug before leaning against the table as well, holding his professor’s gaze with his narrowing one before he broke into a sweet smile within a blink. “Satisfied with my answer, _sensei_? _Or do you want me to also include the fact that I also love watching you in the class, while in my mind I always picture you doing lots of ‘something else’ with me, anywhere at any time. And as creepy as it sounds that I care less, every action you do **never** misses my sight._” If only his focus on his study was that much without using it in the _wrong_ way, he would have saved himself from failing this semester, but no, he really couldn’t help it. Yutaka pouted. “I’m just really, _insanely_ crazy about you, sensei.”

 

Then he suddenly stood on his feet, leaning over as his arms braced against the table, the smile on his face grew as each inch drew his face closer and closer to his professor’s, arching his back just slightly as he tilted his chin the wide front of his black tank top hung loose from his shoulders, revealing a smooth plane of chest for the other to see. “Have you ever thought what it’s like to be _inside_ me? Don’t you want to go for it? Maybe _after_ that I can finally pay attention to my study.”  He pinched his lips slightly, dropping his eyes to watch his finger slowly trace some random shapes against the surface; a suggestive motion. “Sensei, you sure don’t want to _fail_ this student of yours.”

 

Yuu stared at Yutaka in exasperation and then  bafflement at the other's next words and actions, eyes wandering towards that exposed flesh, if only fleetingly. Forcing his eyes back on his student's face despite the distraction being offered by the chest, he tried to appear exasperated, although he was more amused and taken aback. Couldn't he get this pupil of his to become _serious?_

 

Shaking his head, he sighed and brushed a hand over his hair, tucking the dark strands behind an ear. Maybe... would he risk it? It was for Yutaka's future, wasn't it? And it wasn't like he was going to really do it... yes, he was _lying._ But then, it would have a good outcome and maybe would even put Yutaka's life back on the right track.

 

"If you don't fail any subjects this semester, I'll consider it." He replied in a low and secretive voice, crossing his legs and his arms slowly, leaning back against his seat with a slight smirk. "Of course we'll have to keep it a secret, just between you and me." Tilting his head to the side a bit, he raised a brow. "You think you can do that, Yutaka?"

 

Hidden by his crossed arms, Yuu had his fingers crossed.

 

Yutaka had already said every little gesture his Yuu-sensei made never missed his sight, _hadn’t he?_ So from his _very_ experienced observation, he could tell the professor was affected by him, even though it was a little bit, and his resistance towards the younger male just lacked one sense—conviction, since in the class earlier…he just needed a _little_ push, no, a **hard** kick would have been _better._  

 

 _Or even slamming him against a wall and kissing him hard and rough and demanding to be fucked_ —

 

A challenge, huh?

 

But Yutaka was patient, so he knew he could do it. What did his professor think of him? Some _weak_ kid? _Please._ How the hell did he manage to survive through all those few months though? He wouldn’t have made it if it was some minor crush. Slowly pushing himself to a standing position, Yutaka chuckled lightly. He was amused, really, as to where this was going. He knew his sensei was just trying to help him out anyway, and he’d gladly accept the offer.

 

“Alright, I will keep it as a secret as you requested, sensei. And I have about two weeks to prove to you I can _literally_ pass all subjects.” He let his eyes fall on the neat stack of papers placed on the table, taking them into his hands and searching for his essay. He was no longer unnerved by the sight of the red marks and if anything, they fuelled the geek side deep inside him his professor never knew of. “Until then, you think you can wait for me?” Even if the raven-head was going to push him away _again_ by the end of the next promising two weeks, Yutaka swore he wouldn’t stop pushing him over to the edge anymore. Already found the said writing, he then held the folded paper in one hand before gently pressing it to his now smiling lips. “Because I _can_. And always _do_.”

_So bring it on._


	2. Music Lesson 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to yusahana6323 for the beta <3

 

Yutaka looked _too smug_ in Yuu's opinion. For some reason, he couldn't help but feel slightly nervous, especially every time they saw each other in class the other looked so smug, like he'd already won. Ever since their parting with that agreement, his dimpled student hadn't left his mind much - he was a constant thought that annoyed him every time he was idle. He felt like he'd been mind fucked here. And as the two-week mark came closer and closer, Yuu couldn't help but feel more and more worried. He wasn't even sure why. In the first place, he hadn't meant what he said, about the two of them getting in some kind of tryst.

 

But as the days passed, he began to. Just a tiny bit. It grew a bit more each day and now it was the size of a monster, whispering naughty little things that Yuu could do to sweet-faced Yutaka. He could have the brunette writhing underneath him, legs spread and cock bouncing between his legs as Yuu fucked his ass hard and fast. The other would be clawing at his arms with an expression of pained pleasure on his face, screaming and begging for more, all while calling him _sensei._

 

"Fuck." Yuu dropped his forehead on the tabletop, stuck in the music room after class, waiting for Yutaka like they'd agreed. Finals results were released today, and the other had passed his class. He would've gotten the results for the rest of his subjects too, and he was most likely on his way to see Yuu now to let him know he'd passed each one and was now ready to have sex with his _sensei_. Or it could even be the reverse.

 

Yuu wasn't sure which one he wanted, to be honest.

 

***

 

Yutaka was about to head out of his last class - and damn it took for what felt like ** _forever_** \- to make his way to no other than where his Yuu-sensei was when suddenly someone grabbed him by the arm, yanking him from going forward. He thought about yelling at whoever was doing this to him in the face, half-expecting to see his friend’s smiling face. But once he turned around, he was met by a person he never knew, or took notice of.

 

“Excuse me?” was his harsh question, more like firing back. He didn’t mind being rude, especially when the other had started being so first, and the grip on his arm that didn’t budge even a fraction didn’t help at all.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be so rough on you.” The other male made Yutaka lift his eyebrow, staring at him with dissatisfaction. He was growing impatient now since he was already late to meet his favorite guy and was being held back by this freak. “I just want to congratulate you on your achievement. It’s not always a student like you can jack their grades higher in a very short amount of time. I heard it from other professors.” The smile on his face didn’t impress Yutaka at all. Huh, he must be one of those annoying fans of his. Most people had already filed out of the class leaving him and Yutaka alone, and the professor for their subject was just making his way through the door.

 

“Go home you two.”

 

“Alright.” Rolling his eyes, Yutaka spun on his heels and placed his hand on the door handle. “Thanks, but I’m—”

 

“Are you free tonight?”

 

Yutaka quickly closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to breathe _“No.”_

 

“You sure?”

 

“ **Yes!** ” Yutaka suddenly exploded, hand dropping from the door handle before he turned around instantly, punching the freak’s face hard enough that it almost would have sent him crashing to the floor if not for the good balance of his feet supporting him. Yutaka didn’t give a fuck if had deformed his nose or not, and he crossed his arms, fuming with anger. “Look, I don’t have time to deal with you. And for all I know, you don’t stand a chance to be with me tonight and other nights, just like those other boys that I’ve rejected before you, so _fuck off_.”

 

‘ _And my sensei is fucking waiting for me!’_

 

He closed the door behind him once he was out of the class, bristling. “Damn. I’m so late.” He practically raced all the way down to the floor where the music room was, his mind intensely filled with the thoughts of his Yuu-sensei only, pushing away every other less important one. He couldn’t help but sigh audibly in relief once he finally threw open the door to the said room, wheezing from all the running he had done. “Sensei!”

 

Yutaka then left the door after his hand quietly turned the lock sideways to seal it, unable to hide the smile on his smug face _. “Sensei.”_ He almost chuckled once he took in the expression Yuu-sensei was giving him. “Do you want to hear the compliments from other educators showered me with? Or do I also need to show you what they wrote in my works?” It was clear enough Yutaka had passed all subjects, he was saying this just in case his music professor didn’t believe him. Dropping his bag next to the professor’s desk, his arms found their way around the raven-head’s neck as he came from behind. “I passed your subject and did a good job, right?” His fingers gently grabbed at the collar of the shirt the second he softly latched his lips to the smooth skin behind Yuu’s ear, his own body temperature rising both from the race to here and the contact he dared to make. He whispered, “You can’t run away from me anymore.” Yuu could have just ignored the agreement and left the class if he wanted to before the young male even arrived. “So how long have you been waiting for me, _sensei?_ ”

 

Fuck. Just fuck. Yuu shivered at the touch of those lips behind his ear, eyes fluttering shut as he half-heartedly listened to Yutaka talk. Swallowing, he tried to compose himself as he opened his eyes again, pulling away from the other's embrace with a shrug. And he wanted to say something along the lines of: no Yutaka, I lied so that you would start taking your classes seriously. But he couldn't. The words wouldn't form that way. Instead:

 

"Not here. My place."

 

Yuu picked up his things but not before grabbing a pen and a piece of paper, scribbling his address on it and handing it to his student. "You can stay the night." Heart beating furiously in his chest, he turned around without another word and wondering if he was really going to do this. Because he wanted to. Just thinking about all the things Yutaka would be willing to do just for him made his cock stir. He'd been thinking about it for fourteen days.

 

He was going to fuck the hell out of a pupil.

 

By the time he got home, Yuu was horny as fuck, erection straining against his pants. Settling on the living room, he made sure to check he had lube and condoms first before changing into more comfortable clothes, and now he was stuck on the couch, leg jumping up and down.

 

Where the hell was he? Had Yutaka changed his mind? He hoped so. Because there was no way he could hold back. As soon as the young man entered his bedroom, he was pretty sure he was going to ravish him over and over, in every possible position. With how long Yuu hadn't been getting any, he was sure.

 

Yutaka had no idea what he was getting himself into.

 

***

 

Yutaka slightly turned the piece of paper his sensei had written the address to his place, trying to read it from a different angle because apparently the professor had written it _too quickly_ that several words were formed – of course, not in his usual calming style hand writing. It was a bit confusing for Yutaka to understand, and he initially ended up at a place he didn’t think suitable to be called as home at all. Yutaka sighed to himself that a warm puff swirled in his half-frozen face. His Yuu-sensei could be totally adorable sometimes, _thank you very much._

 

“I love you so so much—” Yutaka paused out of sudden, completely shocked at the nonsensical words that had just slipped from his lips. _Eh, oh, whoa, what the fuck? No way!_ He laughed a bit, shaking his head with a disbelief look and a tiny smile. Just, whoa, no fucking way. Not to that point. _Fucking not that way._  

 

Oh, _oh kayy yeahh…yes!_ Right. He was finally going to have sex with his music professor! And he almost couldn’t _fucking_ believe it! And he also even _almost_ sent a text to his friend to wish him good luck, since he was going to need it, but he didn’t forget about the agreement to keep it as a secret though...

 

“Mmmmm…...” He looked around and skyward as he scratched his head, gah, so many buildings here! But Yuu-sensei must have been living in one of them anyway, so he’d eventually find him….if that was even possible. The street was already correct, but he figured he just needed to walk further. “It would have been more convenient if you gave me your number as well, sensei. I’m freezing here!” At least he had a reason why he was being late.

 

He then stared at one of the apartments for one silent moment before making his way inside without thinking twice, going up a few floors since he knew which one was it. Thankfully, his sensei didn’t screw up the numbers, so he managed to find the right door and knocked on it.

 

“Sensei~ it’s me, Yutaka.” He kept his innocent smile intact on his lips and heard the sound of a lock being turned behind the door, causing him to shiver involuntarily and convincing himself it was just the _goddamn cold weather_. He was trying to will his heart and nerves to calm the fuck down, though unfortunately that didn’t happen because the second he saw Yuu’s smoldering gaze through the crack of the opening door, he knew this night was going to be very different that he’d expected. _Hell_ , even the older male looked _different_ than he’d seen him before. The crumpled piece of paper almost fell from his hand as he whispered, “ _Sen…sei_.”

_Really sorry for being late?_

 

Yuu stood by the doorway staring at Yutaka, offering a hand out and taking the other's, noting the flushed cheeks from the cold. He looked so pretty like that, hair windswept and expression nervous, and all he wanted was to fuck the hell out of the brunette now that he had arrived, show him whatever he had imagined being done to him during those classes he spent daydreaming uselessly were nothing compared to the real thing.

 

"Come here." He tugged his student indoors, closing the door with a thud, and standing fairly close by the entry hallway, he rubbed at the younger's shoulders to his neck and his cheeks, up then back down, trying to impart some warmth. "We'll warm you up."

 

Heart writhing madly in his chest, he took Yutaka's hand again, leading him further into his fairly basic apartment with a tentative smile. "I prepared dinner. Some curry and rice." He led him to the kitchen and sat him down on one of the stools there, looking down and using the hand that held Yutaka's to now stroke down his cheek with a slight smirk. "You'll need energy, we're going to be _busy_ all night long."

 

Why was he holding back, anyway? Yuu didn't want to, not anymore, and especially not after Yutaka had come here so willingly, had aced all his subjects, just to be with _him_. Damn the boundaries of student and teacher. He was going to reward Yutaka as promised, give him the pleasure he'd been imagining but more. _So much **more**._

 

Picking up two bowls and ladling some food in it, he served them both and sat down beside him, a hand caressing the younger man's lap near his crotch suggestively, increasing the sexual  tension. "Eat lots. Tell me if you want more." He took that hand away and began eating, cocking an eyebrow. "And I want to know how you managed to pass everything, with how poorly you were doing. You didn't cheat right?" he teased.

 

Damn, he couldn't wait to get in Yutaka's pants.

 

“No...” It came out of his lips so low even Yutaka himself barely heard it. He’d been too distracted by so many things surrounding him and happening to him; the heated swirling sensations in his stomach and down to his groin, his consciousness about the way his thighs drew together after the fiery touch by his professor, quietly demanding for more, the warm temperature in the apartment that was getting higher—maybe that was _just_ him— and how different the other male was; he could even see and feel the strong tension between them as if it was a physical touch.

 

“No,” he repeated, blinking afterwards and staring down at the warm bowl in his hands. “Of course not...!” Chuckling quite _nervously_ , he shoved his first spoonful of food into his mouth as he looked away, cursing himself internally since he was embarrassing himself. “I worked _hard_ and _smart_ , sensei.” He spoke after calming himself down, and that was when he could hold the spoon without a shaky hand. “I also asked help from some students,” or more specifically, _his fans_ , “to help me with revision. I admit it was hard, during the whole two weeks, but it was still manageable. I don’t want to brag…but I studied at an elite high school. So I was able to fix my grades quick because I still have that nerd brain.” He shrugged, humming at the delicious taste of the curry. “But life in university and high school is different. I changed.”

 

_‘Too many distractions, thank you very much sensei for being a part of them.’_

 

“So I just need to make use of my brain again if I want to kick my grades’ asses. Again, _if I want to_.” He managed to smile, showing his now-empty bowl. “I’m not that corrupted you know, so don’t underestimate me again, sensei.” Smiling, he shook his head at Yuu, signalling that he didn’t want more food than he’d already had, and that it was enough. The brunette then rose from his stool and headed for the sink to wash his bowl and metal spoon, fully aware of the nerve tingling stare from behind but chose to pretend on being way oblivious. “You have a nice place, sensei.” And how many people had he brought here to sleep with? Oh, uh, _duh_ , not his business so he shouldn’t bother. “I found it surprising you’re single. For someone your age.” Maybe getting into relationship wasn’t his thing at all. Well, it wasn’t like he was coming here for that.  He just wanted to get fucked so bad, and how long had he been desiring for it? From this one man named Shiroyama Yuu.

 

It was really either ignore and be miserable or deal with this once and for all.

 

Yuu was barely eating, just watching and listening to Yutaka babble. _Where had all the boldness gone?_ The other seemed so conscious of himself all of a sudden, and although it would've been a turn off for him normally, Yuu found he was getting excited all the more. Standing up from his seat and following the brunette to the sink, he wrapped his arms around the younger man from behind, his calloused hands finding purchase on a flat, clothed belly that he began to rub slowly and sensually as he pressed himself against Yutaka completely.

 

"I'm guessing you're talking a mile a minute to keep your nervousness at bay," Yuu began, eventually turning Yutaka around in his arms so he could look down at him while speaking. He lifted a hand and pushed tendrils of hair away from the other's face, brushing his knuckles against smooth, pale skin. "Instead of talking about these things, why don't you start telling me what you've been wanting sensei to do to you?"

 

He then leaned forward a bit, hands braced on either side of Yutaka on the counter edge, lips brushing against the brunette's earlobe as he whispered at him _sinfully._

 

"Tell me everything and I'll do each one of them to you."

 

Well it was obvious, wasn’t it? How nervous Yutaka was, _so fucking nervous._ And it was also freaking obvious how hard his sensei was from the feel of how the thickening huge cock had pressed on his clothed ass. Right now, since they were facing each other, just taking a look at it, it seemed like it was in _so_ much pain, needing instant relief. He couldn’t help but feel the ache in his hand to touch it, feel for the _God damn size..._ and holy shit, what a size.

 

Yutaka huffed long. _Fuck off nervousness!_ Once he tore off his gaze from the tortured length, the instruction registered in his mind, and he sucked on his own shuddering lower lip as shivers ran down his spine, heart racing at the sensual voice. _No point of return_. Placing his hands over Yuu’s shoulders, he pushed at them just slightly and tilted his chin so then they could gaze at each other directly. He was amused as he watched Yuu’s pupils dilate, the turbulent black nearly drowning out the dark brown.

 

Damn Yuu-sensei seemed _desperate_ , he really _was_. God poor guy.

 

But Yuu didn’t have to worry.

 

Yutaka _smiled_ then, wrapping his arms around the raven-head’s neck and arching his chest slightly. He was finally able to bring himself to speak.

 

 _“_ During your classes, I always imagined sensei having a foreplay with me and then fucking me in every way, from behind or while I’m just right underneath you.” The tone of his voice lowered as he deliberately and slowly seesawed his knee against his professor’s trapped erection _, and o-oh,_ so hard—oh God Yuu-sensei _,_ seriously? _“Or I climbed on top of you and buried your cock inside me and rode the fuck out of it, sensei bruising my hips hard with your powerful grip, sensei making me scream endlessly, sensei still not getting enough of me, and we went for another round, more and more._ ” He began kissing up the raven-head’s neck and his jawline before he paused in his trail just to tighten his nails into his shoulders and huskily breathe a flow of fake – or actually, giving a crystal clear of what was waiting ahead - rushed hot whimpers against the burning skin. “ _Oh…oh, fahh-uck—! F-fuck…Oh mmmhnnn…mmm wreck_ **_me_** , sensei. Make the Yuu-sensei in my mind jealous of you, make him disappear.” His lips slowly curled into a sweet pleading smile as he stared back up in the eye. “We both know you can—”

 

Yuu snapped. He simply couldn't control himself, not when Yutaka was sayings things like that and asking to be wrecked, _of all things._ In one swift move, he had the young man lifted from the floor as he turned them around, pressing his student's lower back against the counter across the sink so that he had those legs wrapped around his waist. With what almost resembled a growl, Yuu leaned forward and sealed their lips together in a bruising kiss, pressing his clothed erection against the other's groin and grinding, almost humping him for the most amazing friction.

 

God, it had been way too long. Fuck.

_Fuck!_

 

"I will," he murmured hotly, mouth moving to bite down the side of Yutaka's neck, sucking and licking the teeth marks he was leaving behind, making sure they were going to stay on his skin long enough for everyone to know that the brunette had been claimed harshly and repeatedly. "I will until you're begging me to stop."

 

And Yuu meant it. He'd been too nice, too withdrawn, too celibate, for far too long. Tonight, he was going to give everything to Yutaka, Yutaka who wanted nothing more than to be ravished, fucked, destroyed. He was going to give his student the night of his life, something he would never ever forget. He had no idea what he was asking for, but then all the more reason why Yuu should show him exactly what it was, right?

 

Pressing his aching length against the dimpled young man's own growing erection, he licked at the skin behind Yutaka's ear with the flat of his tongue, tasting the forming sweat there and groaning as he did so, chest heaving with his excited pants.

 

"I'm going to fucking _break_ you, Yutaka."

 

His student let out a sweet tiny moan at that, one shoulder lifted slightly as his head rested against it since the other was partly occupied. He hissed at the sizzling distinct marks on his neck, the pain and pleasure created shot through directly into his aching clothed cock, causing him to whimper slightly. His trembling legs around the older man’s waist were almost losing their strength already, to the point he could get cramps if he continued.

 

 _Oh fuck that._ Yutaka willed himself to clutch tight at Yuu, using one hand to twist in the dark locks and he tilted his head to side to meet and taste more of those lips before guiding his professor’s head down back to his neck. Another hand almost ruined his own shirt as it wrestled with the first few buttons before he arched against Yuu once the cool air rushed over his prickling skin, and those sinful lips slid down to one of his bare erected nipples. “Bite it.” It was like an order instead of a request. But Yutaka had assumed Yuu himself as his reward, so to hell with who was older and who was younger. They had just started a warming up. “Fuck it. Fuck both of them.”

 

Yuu allowed his lips to trail downward towards that awaiting bud, closing his eyes as he reached behind Yutaka's neck, gripping at and then yanking his nape hair so that the younger man was forced in an arch, forcing his chest forward and closer to his mouth. Darting a tongue out, he licked at that nipple before tugging at it with his teeth, and then sucking viciously, his free hand alternating between rolling the other nipple around two fingers and rubbing at it with the heel of his hand. And then he was switching, making sure both were erect and glistened with saliva, the rhythm inconsistent as he forced beautiful sounds out of his student's mouth.

 

 _"Louder,"_ he growled, returning to Yutaka's neck but this time just nuzzling him there, becoming busy with rocking them back and forth as he braced his hands on the counter surface, jerking his hips forward to rub their crotches together in a feral humping motion. _"Louder Yutaka."_

 

When he felt like he was going to come just by the friction alone, Yuu forced himself to stop, pulling away with one last bite to the juncture of neck and shoulder, pulling Yutaka down to stand on the floor as he tugged his shirt off, throwing it to the ground, before reaching for his belt and unbuckling it, leaving his pants gaping open as he also unbuttoned the thing to alleviate the pressure on the length he was aching to put to good use.

 

"Bedroom, follow me."

 

He turned around, entire body buzzing with warmth, lust coursing through his veins as he pushed the door open, nearly throwing Yutaka inside with how he took the young man in his arms and forced him there, sending him nearly toppling over the bed.

 

"On your knees. Put my cock in your mouth."

 

Yutaka panted hard since air was knocked out of his lungs from all the quick and harsh acts, pushing a hand through his damp hair as he brought himself to his feet. His gaze was a bit unfocused since the burning sensations from his bruised nipples and neck still lingering on his aching skin but fuck, he just needed to move fast, he didn’t want to make the impatient man wait any longer.

 

He found himself pushing Yuu to sit on the edge of the bed the next split second, his hands unbuttoning and unzipping his own tight denim before he dropped to his knees in front of the other, taking in the mouthwatering sight of the long shaft crisscrossed with veins before his delicate hands wrapped themselves around it, feeling it grow thicker and pulse in his aching hands.  The younger male glanced up at his sensei for once as his thumb teasingly rubbed at the leaking tip ghosted by his slightly sharp warm breaths, smearing the cream slightly. He smirked as his eyes fell back on the cock and took it in his waiting mouth, moaning at the salty taste that began filling in.

 

Hand squeezing around the length, Yutaka pulled the other one away and reach down for his own to stroke its pain away, and as he started doing it, he pushed his head forward, going a few inches further, the growing girth stretching his mouth wide, greedily sucking on it and feeling how fucking great his music professor felt on his tongue. Pulling away from the drenched the length for a brief moment, Yutaka breathed hotly, “I never thought you’d taste this good, sensei,” before swallowing it all back greedily, letting his sensei fuck his mouth again. The wet hand pumping his own cock was growing frantic as seconds passed by.

 

"Fuck, _fuck... mmm_..." Yuu gripped Yutaka's hair harshly, bucking his hips upward and beginning to push and pull his length in and out of his student's mouth, moaning and groaning as he looked down at what the brunette was doing with half-lidded eyes, breaths heavy and loud. It felt so good, getting oral pleasure - from a pupil no less - and Yuu couldn't stop himself from leaking at the thought, giving the other a taste of what was to come should he do better with that mouth of his.

 

"Suck it, get all that cum baby, come on."

 

Settling has other hand on the younger man's hair, he began forcing Yutaka's head up and down his length with a firm grip, guiding that mouth to take more of his cock in, the head of his length nudging the other's throat and causing him to groan in appreciation, fingers carding through smooth strands.

 

"Holy fuck, Yutaka, suck, come on—" He forced his cock all the way in, going still and moaning aloud, throwing his head back. "Suck that cock, show sensei how good you are baby..."

 

And Yutaka was determined to make it _real_ good for his demanding sensei. Lifting his trembling hand and abandoning his own leaking cock, he brought it to join with the other one and place it around the base. He fisted his professor’s length as he arched himself, taking everything and almost gagging as the broad tip nudged against his tight little throat over and over again. _Goddamnit_ , he could fucking imagine clearly how it would feel when that tip, trapped against his repeatedly closed and opened tight, wet, heated throat, fucked all so good inside him.

 

“Mmm—” By the time he groaned loud around his sensei’s cock, his boxers were then entirely soiled with his own release, the length hanging below his hips along with his jeans. Yutaka slowly brought himself closer between the older man’s thighs, gripping Yuu’s hips strong for support as he bobbed his head and gave him everything that he had. His mind was still trying to clear up from his orgasm, but it didn’t stop him from giving his full attention at the task at hand. And _fuck,_ Yutaka loved the hand controlling him, how Yuu’s calloused fingers ran and fisted in his hair hard and rough, and those sexy groans from him that let him know he was doing a very good job.

 

The brunette rubbed his soiled hand along his sensei’s balls while keeping the other still holding onto his hip, his fingertips scratching roughly along the surface. He felt his hair being yanked slightly, jerking his head back and forth and he was getting hot and hard and wet again. Shit, _shit._ His Yuu-sensei sure knew how to make him crazy.

 

Yuu ran a hand down Yutaka's cheek almost tenderly with a smirk, hips still jerking. "You like it so much, you just had to come, huh?" he uttered breathlessly, watching the brunette's cheeks contract with every suck. Tilting his head slightly, he looked down at the stains on the floor and his student's lower garments, smirk widening before he was groaning at the feel of the scratching on his testicles, eyes fluttering shut as his thrusts turned erratic. He could feel the balls tightening now, getting ready for release. He didn't even care anymore if Yutaka was gagging or not. He had to come.

 

"Uuhn, fuck, _fuck..._ I'm coming and I want you to swallow... don't you fucking dare spill a drop."

 

A few more thrusts later and he was going still, Yuu groaning in relief and pleasure as he exploded inside the young man's mouth. Head thrown back, he kept Yutaka's head where it was with his cock buried nearly all the way, leaving the other choice but to do as he wanted or choke.

 

"Come on, drink up... drink up."

 

Feeling the rich taste fill the back of his throat, Yutaka paused for a moment to adjust his hands quickly and begin sucking everything off. Finishing, he pulled away slightly to rub the engorged leaking tip against his lips, wetting them and licking at them with flicks of his juiced tongue while giving the time for his professor’s hot semen in his mouth to be swallowed down entirely.

 

Chest heaving, he sucked on the still-rigid cock for one last time before he pushed himself shakily to his feet. He grabbed at Yuu’s shoulders before  he let his weight fall on him, bringing them to collapse on the bed with groans. “Mmm...sensei…Yuu….” Yutaka crawled on top of the raven, going a bit further and crashing their lips together roughly and rather hurriedly in desperation, his own feet pushing at his soiled lower garments to let them drop to the floor before he rose and straddled the narrow waist. Leaning down, the brunette dug his nails into bare shoulders as he pressed his mouth against his sensei’s, letting the older man taste himself from his tongue. Yutaka was already breathing a bit harshly as their erections rubbed against each other, the empty ache was almost driving him mad.

 

“ _Sensei_ …” he whined, wet eyes a bit pleading.

 

Yuu kissed back wildly, groaning at his own taste as his hands cupped Yutaka's ass cheeks, kneading at them roughly and guiding the younger man to rock against him, their cocks coming back to life slowly as he pulled back to watch his student's pleading.

 

 _"What?"_ he asked, panting and bucking his hips upward for more of the rubbing sensation, palms heavy on the brunette's behind. He earned another submissive whine from the younger male. "What do you want to do? _Tell me_." And although he knew what it was, he wanted Yutaka to beg for it, for his cock, so that he could ram it in that sexy ass repeatedly and make him scream.

 

Jeans only half-removed, he flipped them over, pushing his already naked pupil down on the bed harshly, hands braced on either side of his head as he jerked his hips forward with a guttural groan, rolling his hips.

 

"Oh fuck yeah... say it Yutaka. I want to hear it aloud."

 

“Fuck me…” Yutaka was having a hard time breathing, letting out a high-pitched yelp each time his throbbing lower part was rammed fiercely. “Mmm….aa…-ahh!” He instantly gripped Yuu’s arms as he threw his head back, back arching and feet digging into the mattress at the intense ache that was eating at him, tempting him, torturing him. **_God, fuck, stop—_**

 

“ _Yuu-sensei_ just fuck me already! Put your big cock inside me now! I need it so bad!” His heavily desperate voice melted and lined with a more pleading tone, hands dropping low between their near damn connected bodies; the only what was left of the little space to reach for the older male’s cock that had been colliding with his leaking one, grasping it and pointing it to his eager entrance as he spread his legs. “I’ve been waiting for so long so please, _please_ , fuck me already! Fuck me deep and long and hard sensei!”

 

Yuu groaned and rubbed the head of his cock on Yutaka's entrance as soon as his student aligned his length with the hole that was desperately needing to be filled. Pushing his pants and boxers down completely and kicking them off, he positioned between those welcoming legs, rubbing at the brunette's thighs with an eager bite on his lower lip.

 

"All right baby... _shh_..." Wrapping Yutaka's legs around his waist, he briefly rubbed at his puckered hole with a thumb before grasping the base of his cock and pushing in with an appreciative grunt, rocking his hips back and forth so as not to break the pupil underneath him. And although Yuu said he would, he didn't mean it in a literal sense. It was all dirty talk. The breaking he was planning to do was on his pupil's will. He got to be cheeky and he could demand a lot and get his sensei to do what he wanted, but once they were doing the deed? Yuu was boss, and he was going to do whatever he wanted with Yutaka just to make him feel good.

 

Pausing with a heaving chest, Yuu braced his arms on either side of the other's head, length already fully sheathed inside. "Fuck, so tight for sensei..." Pulling out, he slammed back in, hiking one of Yutaka's legs higher around his waist before he began moving in a rough and slow pace, ramming himself in that wet heat that was Yutaka's ass over and over.

 

“Nnya-ahhh… _so big_ …” Yutaka panted out moistening breaths hotly, face contorted tight and eyes pinched closed as he tried to process every electrifyingly-painful sensation his heated body was going through. His black-painted toenails curled as his stomach coiled. “ _S-sensei…nnh-haaa…Yuu-sensei…”_ He forced his arms to make a move and wrap themselves around Yuu’s neck, drawing him close and needing some sort tiny affection to soothe the pain that made him feel like a child, depending on Yuu that way.

 

Once the pain finally melted away, Yutaka arched his hips a little higher, taking his Yuu-sensei even further than what his body could allow. “That’s it. That _deeeeep_ - _ah-ahnnn mmm_ —fuck—” He couldn’t help but feel a quirk at the corner of his lips, feeling himself getting even feverish as the raven-headed man pounded into his tight little heat, getting slicker and slicker. “F-fuck—Yutaka is this fucking _tight_ for   _Yuu-sensei_. _Ah God—oh gah-ahhh_ —“ With pleasured loud throaty moans he snapped his head backwards against the bed, dipping it deep in the mattress and trying to tighten his legs around the narrow waist. They slipped once and dangled over the raven’s thighs for a moment before he forced them back up to their former position and dug heels into his lower back, loving how Yuu was stretching him over and over with his large cock working between his squeezing hips.

 

Yutaka sounded so obscene underneath him, moaning and arching up on his bruising thrusts, making him want nothing more than to give the brunette everything. Panting above him as he continued driving himself inside his student, he guided those legs over his arms to help him out, his eyelids fluttering at how deliciously warm the young man's muscles felt, clenching and gripping him the way it was doing so now.

 

Lifting a hand, Yuu pushed strands of sweaty hair away from Yutaka's face, leaning down and kissing him wildly, his tongue mapping out the insides of the other's mouth as if in memorization, hips relentless as he continued to snap them forward. "So good... you feel so good, the best I've ever had..."

 

Straightening eventually, he moved those legs to over his shoulders, changing the angle of his thrusts as he began to aim for Yutaka's prostate, the head of his cock pressing and nudging that bundle of nerves. "Oh fuck _yes_ , right _there_..." He turned his head to the side slightly, kissing a knee. "It's right there _... mmm..._ right? Hmm?"

 

Yutaka’s mouth fell open as wild, breathless and sharp sounds tore from his throat, the wonderful sensation holding all of Yuu-sensei inside him was almost too much to bear. “Yes! K-keep hitting that spot sensei! Y-yes…! L-like that! _Ahhh_ …” He trembled violently, hot tears gathering in his eyes at how the curvy tip of the older male’s cock rubbed several times at that particular sweet spot, making his toes curl tight in overflowing pleasure-pain sensations. “ _Ah..senseiii…f-fuck_ …” he moaned, arching his chest against his trembling thighs. The brunette’s chest continued jerking with each sharp intake of breath, and screaming out _senseisenseisensei—_ in a quick series, clawing at Yuu’s arms with his nails that he was sure would leave long fierce red marks on the slicked pale skin.

 

And then he could no longer hold anymore as he instantly arched off, clenching his wet hot muscles tight around Yuu’s cock that was coming in and out of his body for one last time and letting out a raw, strangled scream once he released for the second time, _hot and hard,_ messily spilling gleaming cream over both sweat-sheened stomachs, some landing on their heaving chests and his stomach knotted so tight that he struggled to breathe properly after completely riding out his orgasm a few moments later.

 

Yuu groaned and went still as Yutaka's muscles clenched around him, his fingers curling around and gripping the sheets tightly as his hands balled into fists, releasing inside his pupil with a drawn out moan, hips jerking forward and back again as soon as the other's ass allowed him to, body riding out an amazing orgasm induced by the wild sex he'd just had with a student of his. Putting his weight on his lower arms in order to not crush the brunette underneath him, he looked down at Yutaka through hazy eyes once his cock was spent, smiling down lazily at him as he pressed a kiss on a tear-stained cheek.

 

"You were so good... _so good_ Yutaka…"

 

That said, he then pulled his flaccid length out and allowed himself to fall on his back beside the younger man, unspeaking and drenched in cum and sweat. He was already dreading when Yutaka was going to leave, having gotten what he wanted after all this time, and he couldn't help but feel a slight pang in his chest, that after this... he was going to be lonely again and that his student would start ignoring him, now that everything was over and done with. Staring at the ceiling, his smile soon dissolved into a brooding, thoughtful expression. What had he been expecting anyway? It wasn't like Yutaka wanted him for anything else other than sex to fulfil whatever fantasies he had.

 

Swallowing, he tried not to think too much on it, waiting for the other to rise from bed and dress up to leave. Yuu tried to harden his fragile heart. It wasn't like he was in love with dimpled Yutaka, no. But he wished he wouldn't leave, not yet anyway.

 

“Mmm I’m sore…” Breaking the silence, Yutaka slowly rolled over onto his side, moving his legs a bit and feeling the overflowing of his professor’s still warm sticky juices slide between his aching inner thighs. _Damn_ , that felt really right and nice. “I can hardly move.” He threaded his arm up and placed it over Yuu’s stomach, smiling a bit before he managed a snicker. “Don’t look at me like that, sensei. You said I can stay the night, so I’ll do it.” A tiny pout curled his lips, actually preventing himself from smiling. “You weren’t the one getting a full cock rammed inside his ass, so you ain’t as sore as I am.”

 

He then braced on one elbow to push himself up, looking down at his Yuu-sensei with sweet, tired smile. “Maybe I should have eaten sensei’s curry more. It was really nice though.” Trailing his delicate, pale, pretty fingers slowly and gently up the fresh red marks he left on one of Yuu’s arms, he made himself ask, though it formed such a quiet question he hadn’t intended for it to be _. “Are you happy?”_

 

As strange and romantic and sappy as it sounded, Yuu's heart skipped as Yutaka asked that last question in a quiet voice, his fingers gentle as they touched him that it was almost startling being that they had been so rough the entire time. Turning to his side so that he and his student were facing each other and catching that hand where those digits were attached to, he hummed, smile growing back on his lips as he brought that palm to his mouth.

 

He kissed the lines of Yutaka's hand, closing his eyes before leading his entire arm to encompass his waist, in the process drawing him close as his own placed itself at the back of the brunette's head, pulling him cheek first against his chest. "Are you? Hmm?" he asked back, eyes closed as he tilted his head down, this time to kiss his temple. "I'm sorry I was so rough. Come here." And he shouldn't have, but Yuu did. He held Yutaka close, tightly - nose nuzzling and buried in his sweet-smelling hair and felt as though there wasn't anything else in the world but this bed where they lay.

 

But Yuu didn’t say it. Even though Yutaka had been – unintentionally desperate— wanting to hear it the moment he asked the question. Sure he could tell from those lovely gestures he had done as the answer… _but still_ …

 

Just another little effort though, but it _wasn’t_ done.

 

And Yutaka nearly _choked_ , swallowing his broken voice as he forced himself to do it before a quiet, and an almost, unsteady answer was let loose. “I am.” He shook his head slightly, not looking up at Yuu and staying still listening to the calm heart beat underneath his ear, which was the total opposite of what his own heart was doing. _Wrecking his own rib cage_. “Don’t be, it was worth it. I asked for it anyway.”

 

_‘I think I l—’_

 

Fuck, fuck—no. **Hell no.**

 

“Let’s sleep, sensei.” The younger male rushed to say the last few words, closed his eyes, determined to block the tears from breaking the weak barriers. Right, this time he was being emotional because he just realized all along he actually had **feelings** for Yuu. “I’ll leave early tomorrow in the morning, so don’t worry.” And he had to kill **them** _quick_ and _forget_ they’d ever existed and _fucking_ _move on_.

 

And Yutaka wished; if only it would be that _easy_.

 

And also, however wished— for it to come _true_.

 

So please make it that way. _Please._

 

Yuu was so lost in his happy little cloud, still reeling from his post-orgasmic haze, that he didn’t even notice how Yutaka's tone had changed. He did react to the other's last words. Shaking his head, he pulled a blanket over them both, pulling the younger man closer, nearly flushed against his chest.

 

"Skip classes with me?" he whispered affectionately, almost amusedly. He felt young again in that instant, a bit mischievous, as he looked down while tilting the brunette's face upward to meet his gaze. "Let's stay in tomorrow." Leaning forward, he pressed kisses on the other's lips in between murmurs, smiling softly with his eyes closed. "Have sex. Walk around naked. Cook breakfast together. Have more sex. Talk."

 

Eyes fluttering open, he gazed at Yutaka gently. "Indulge sensei?" he asked, lifting a hand and stroking up and down the other's slender waist. _"Please?"_

 

Yutaka’s lips parted in surprise, almost creasing his eyebrows together. But on top of it all, why did his sensei have to be so…so…

 

But he quickly smiled and nodded in return, resisting the intense urge to kiss Yuu’s lips back with his and making the tears disappear even though that had been so much of a torture to him. And all the while he was battling against them, he lost the voice to speak anymore. And to his relief, giving in to his exhaustion, he allowed himself to sleep and bask in the brief moment sleeping in the warm arms of the man he was now _in love_ with.

 

And once he woke up, he cleaned and dressed himself, leaving the warmth of those loving arms. He’d done everything so quick, the smile he’d offered last night was no longer there, replaced by a cold expression on his usually-sweet face, seemingly merciless as he’d prepared for himself to be. He had texted his friend to come pick him up a few blocks from the apartment, since Kouyou owned a vehicle and Yutaka wouldn’t be able to walk much with that pain between his legs.

 

He reached for the front door, pausing with his hand on the handle once a thought crossed his mind, and he tried to push it away, but couldn’t… so he ended up feeling frustrated with himself and, without a second thought, slamming the poor door so hard that it resulted in rattling some hanging metallic stuffs. He couldn’t just leave without a notice, could he?

 

“Damn it.” Gritting his teeth, he turned around and went to the living room, searching for Yuu’s phone. He found it sitting right on top of some magazines under the coffee table, but sighed once he learned the screen was locked with a password. _Crap._ Yutaka wanted to save his number and leave a message….but he guessed doing it in the old-fashioned way would be enough as well.

 

In the search for a pen and a paper, Yutaka mindlessly trespassed into another room in Yuu’s apartment, which was smaller, where he was met with a few beautiful stringed instruments Yutaka thought he could never afford. Becoming distracted from his main purpose in the room, he noticed that there were also sheets and large books in shelves that almost overflowed the provided space, with reading materials arranged based on the increasing years. Sucking on his unintentional pouty lower lip, he couldn’t help but feel lost. The large age gap between them was somehow bothering him when it never had before.

 

Shit, he couldn’t think about that at this time!

A single and small desk for work was positioned close to a window, and Yutaka made his way to it, opening a drawer to reveal the contents and finally getting the things he wanted.

_Thanks a lot for last night, sensei ^-^ Let’s pretend it never happened, yeah? Oh, and thanks for the curry, you can cook better than I do it seems...! >_> And don’t search for me! D:<  Just in case…well, I’ll still kick your ass if you do, and probably harass you as well. Ehe…nah, just kidding. ^-^_

 

**_And I’m sorry …_ **

 

He wanted to add that, but instead he just wrote:

 

_Your student, Yutaka._

 

Because Yuu was a professor for God’s sake. So he would be able to find where Yutaka was living if he wanted to….well, as if he would though. But at least it was better to let him know that everything was done and over with anyway.

 

By the time he neatly placed the written paper down on the desk, his heart swelled so bad and he fought the urge to cry right there and now by pressing both palms to his face. Damn, he hated this helpless side of himself. And he was already wasting so much time already when all he wanted was to fucking leave, and quickly.

 

Because sensei would awake any time soon.

 

Yuu woke up slowly, finally, hand patting around beside him. It had been so warm when he slept, with Yutaka snuggled against him, so why wasn't it anymore? Opening his eyes when his arm met nothing but space and the top of the sheets, he turned around to find that his student was gone. Sitting up in a flash, he looked around and found that the other's clothes were gone too. Hand gripping his hair, he spent a few seconds in stunned silence before he nearly jumped out of bed, grabbing his jeans without even bothering to put on boxers first and hurrying outside.

 

"Yutaka?" he called out, looking about the main room of his apartment but finding no one. Rushing for the main door, he was about to burst outside barefoot with only his pants on when he noticed that the door to his office was open. Pausing and walking towards it as well, he peeked inside and smiled, a bit unsure. "Hey... leaving so soon?"

 

Yutaka had felt his blood rushing cold when he had first heard his name being called out. Oh God, fuck, shit! He was too late. Damn, so much for being emotional…! He was having a hard time breathing now as he heard himself wheezing, heart hammering so hard even his chest hurt, unable to collect himself quick. Those warning tears were no longer held back by the time he saw Yuu’s face with _that_ smile.

 

“Mmm…” He used his sleeves to wipe away tears, only to have more of them followed after, soaking the dark fabric in an even darker wet shade. His body shook helplessly, breath hitching that he choked his answer quite heartbreakingly. “ _Y-y..eah_ …”

 

No. He wanted to fucking stay.

 

_He wanted to have sex again,_

_He wanted to walk around naked with him,_

_He wanted to cook breakfast together,_

_He wanted to have more sex,_

_He wanted to talk—_

 

He wanted _Yuu_.

 

“I had a great time with sensei.” He managed a sad smile, bowed his head and headed out of the room, practically running towards the door and almost stumbling over a few times with his lack of strength and his heavy feelings crashing down on him. He didn’t want to let his friend keep waiting for him so he willed himself to proceed. He wanted Kouyou’s presence so bad, he wanted to pour everything out to him, he wanted his friend to convince him that having feelings for his own professor was _useless_ for what and who they were.

 

Fuck. Yutaka was crying. Shit. Unable to speak, Yuu stared, uncertain as to what he should do. Was his student regretting the night before? Perhaps after what happened, he realized it wasn't what he wanted? Maybe he'd scared him with his actions and the rough treatment. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Yuu tried in vain to say something but no words would come out. And he really, really wanted to say, _"Hey, wait. How about breakfast and walking around naked and more sex and talking?"_

 

But Yutaka was already out the door, stumbling and maybe wanting to get as far away from his music professor as possible. Throat dry, Yuu stood where he was, trying to figure out what the hell happened, and the thud of the door closing behind the brunette's retreating back sounding so painfully final.

 

"Stay." He finally managed to whisper it, but there was no use. Nobody was there.  
  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and comments are appreciated <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update :'3 Special thanks to yusahana6323 for beta reading this chapter :D <3

Yutaka silently watched as the clouds drifted away in the soft and endless-like blue sky, but not in an appreciation of what beauty mother nature had offered to him. He did it simply to let the time pass, to fill his boredom, although that actually made him feel way bored than he had actually wanted.

 

He was currently lying flat on his back next to his bag and a few books at a green clearing in the university mini garden, which was situated far from any academic construction. He didn’t have work today, which meant he was free all the time after two classes in the morning. Yeah, he was still working at the café along with Kouyou. His leaving and ending the morning with Yuu-sensei hadn’t affected that part. He still needed some money to afford his university life, even if that meant seeing and bearing having his music professor a few times at his work place.

 

But he just simply did his job as a worker, not as a student or as Yuu’s one night-stand. 

 

To hell if his sensei wanted to regard him as a _heartless bastard_. He'd got what he had wanted.

 

But still …not what he _needed_ …

 

The brunette sighed softly, closing his eyes as he waved away the thoughts. It had been weeks since then anyway. _Let bygones be bygones._

 

Pulling one leg slightly to bend it while keeping his pretty eyes closed, Yutaka moved his hands along an imaginary guitar, the left one going a bit further the fret board and he hummed a song softly, his slim fingers dancing on their own rhythm until he so suddenly came to an abrupt stop, dropping both hands onto his stomach once the event from earlier crossed his mind.

 

He’d seen Yuu in the library earlier, searching for some books, either for reading purpose or as references. Yutaka couldn’t help and just watch him from behind a reading section, making sure he was doing it without going noticed by other students. His music professor was still as good-looking as ever, his dark hair was cut a bit shorter… not that Yutaka hadn’t seen him and noticed it in the class though. But at that time Yuu seemed calmer without having to teach anyone and it had made Yutaka think back how his professor was in his apartment…

 

He clutched at his shirt, fighting the urge to not break into tears. The ache was _too much._ Yutaka was _still_ craving for Yuu, his kindness, his touch and his rough treatment, all of them, only for himself.

 

He just loved Yuu too much.

 

He could hear the raven’s voice from afar and after taking a very brief glance at the source, Yuu-sensei was now talking to some students that were apparently from his class, some seniors that Yutaka didn’t know.  He curled up slightly, having his back turned from the sight and eyes closed again while still clutching at the fabric, harder this time. His pulse was racing almost out of control. He was hoping for Yuu not notice of his presence in the garden, but even if he did, Yutaka doubted he’d come here. He couldn’t see why Yuu would do that anyway.

 

The apartment felt strangely empty lately, and cold. Yuu hated being in his own home now, usually staying in campus to work until late so that he had no choice but to crash in exhaustion as soon as he got home. He kept himself busy, if only to keep Yutaka off his mind, but it wasn't working, so he volunteered to do some research for a fellow professor. He immersed himself in study, spent his time in the library, and avoided being idle.

 

He saw the dimpled young man a handful of times at the café since he worked there, but it was as if they didn't know each other. He stopped going there too. They hadn't been seeing each other in class either, because Yutaka skipped most of the times. The thought that he'd been used angered him a lot, but more than that, Yuu was disappointed and hurt. He still wanted to see the other though, maybe ask how he was, and if he was studying properly despite no longer having any professors to _fuck._

 

God, he couldn't help the bitterness that tempted him to fail Uke Yutaka from his class, force him to retake his subject another year, but he wouldn't do that. So he worked, and he researched, and he tired himself out, trying to tell himself that Yutaka was just a student and he wasn't supposed to be attached to them like this and...

 

Yeah. Who was he kidding?

 

The older students, those who he had worked with before and were rather close to, noticed his distraction and came up to him after a whole, pesky little kids they were. They never asked what was wrong, but they made him laugh, sometimes even offered food and uplifting conversation. Yuu appreciated the effort, like now - this was a group on the brink of graduation, and he was almost a bit happy speaking with them when he spotted a familiar figure lying on the grass in one of the university's numerous little gardens.

 

He excused himself from the seniors. He didn't know why he was doing this now, but he did - he came up to the brunette, flopping down on the grass beside him and unspeaking for a while, a bit nervous and maybe excited too, that he had the student alone.

 

Eventually, he spoke in a gentle voice. "Hi Yutaka. How have you been?"

 

That had Yutaka taking a long, deep yet unsteady breath.

 

Damn. He was _wrong. Ohmyfuckgod._

 

Should he pretend to be sleeping and continue ignoring Yuu like he had always done, as rude as it sounded? He still had his eyes closed, but the soft voice that travelled down along Yutaka’s spine which he had missed terribly made him tremble from the inside, and the scent from the soft grass caressing his face was nothing compared to Yuu’s. Both were enough to make it impossible for Yutaka to pretend he wasn’t there. His very own near presence was making it even more difficult.

 

_Leave me be._

He wanted to force that out, but instead he found his weak mouth betraying him, which shocked him entirely, as he said, “I’ve been… _fine_.” His eyes fluttered open reluctantly, watching as the grass danced in the breeze and he curled even more on his side, trying to shake off the nervousness and emptiness and… _remorse_ that were swirling in him. “…Sensei?” He still refused to look at Yuu in the eye, afraid once he did so he’d break into tears.

 

Yuu had his knees up and his arms over them, gaze turned skyward as he hummed slightly in response to Yutaka. "That's good to hear." He said with a gentle smile, glancing down at the other's back and aching to touch him, maybe kiss those lips _again_ , watch that mouth curl into a dimpled smile that could easily turn into a mischievous smirk. But his student kept his back turned, and perhaps that was the way the other wanted it.

 

So Yuu let Yutaka be, turning away again, a pang in his chest. Maybe his student didn't even want to look at him anymore...

 

At the other's questioning tone as he called him, he merely hummed again. "Hmm?" he asked, tone gentle. He didn't want to scare Yutaka away, now that he was here. So close and yet so far away too, completely unreachable, like they were talking to each other from the surface of two different planets. "What is it?"

 

Yutaka couldn’t help but let a quiet chuckle spill past his lips, daring himself to turn around to finally face Yuu, arms lifted to cross on top of his head as he offered a small smile. “Well, what about sensei? How have you been?”

 

 _Can't stop thinking about you_ sounded like a good answer to Yutaka, but Yuu didn't think that was a great idea. Considering the way they'd parted and the manner in which his student left, it was probably a terrible thing to say. Sighing, he shrugged and kept it simple, eyes still averted.

 

"Very busy. I've been tired lately."

 

Smile faltering, Yutaka lowered those folded arms to cover his eyes while lying flat on his back completely. He couldn’t take it, it was too much. His heart fell at this sight of his Yuu-sensei, knowing how close they were next to one another and Yutaka swallowed hard, he couldn’t prevent himself from asking next, “And did you …did you _miss_ me?” The words tumbled out of his mouth quietly from his empty and aching heart, but he didn’t turn away from Yuu this time, too weak to be able to do so. His arms were shielding his already-leaking tears from being seen. It could be because of the bright blinding sunlight in the now-cloudless sky, but unfortunately that wasn’t even the cause, no matter how many times he tried to convince himself it really was. "I _missed_ you, sensei…”

 

Breath catching at the other's next question and the words that followed that, Yuu was forced to turn towards the younger man, surprised. "Y-you did?" he asked, and his voice sounded hopeful even to himself. Lifting a hand, he tentatively stroked down Yutaka's cheek, just a brief touch, laughing almost in embarrassment as he admitted in a low voice.

 

"I did too. I missed you. _A lot_."

 

 Yutaka was struggling with himself now, his breath hitched. The second tear escaped and slid down his cheek, revealing to Yuu what his true reaction was, and at that moment he was already soaking the cloth of his arm.

 

“Sensei…” he sniffed, wiping his tears away with his damp sleeves. “ _Sensei I’m sorry...I’m so sorry…_ ”

 

And it wasn’t like Yutaka's usual self to apologize to people for his wrongdoings, but Yuu was different to Yutaka from any other people because he had already held that one and only special place in the brunette’s heart. And damn, he wanted to immediately spring up and kiss the raven right at that moment, confess to him what feelings he had for the other and hug him tightly then kiss him again, over and over again.

 

 Though unfortunately that could only happen in his mind from what he could just visualize, for it to become true seemed impossible. He didn’t have enough courage to do that and the risk…the _risk_ of being a student.  And Yuu’s profession as the professor here…

 

Yuu couldn't help but feel slightly alarmed, seeing Yutaka in tears again. "H-hey-" he began, already starting to panic a little before pausing as soon as the other began apologizing. Confused, he narrowed his eyes, placing a gentle hand on the other's arm and removing it from covering his face.

 

"What for? Yutaka? God, I want to embrace you right now but we..." He trailed off, the other not stopping from crying though, and he just had to do it, couldn't have stopped himself even if he tried. Pulling the younger man up, he gathered his student in his arms as he practically sat him on his lap, shushing him gently, palms rubbing at his back soothingly.

 

"Baby... whatever it is, it's okay. _It's okay_." And surprisingly, it was. Everything that happened, all the times Yutaka ignored him and skipped his classes seemed unimportant with him holding the other close, warm and soft and, for a fleeting moment maybe, his—

 

“No! It’s _not_ okay at all!” Yutaka half-shouted and groaned with his head lowered, clutching at Yuu’s front shirt with his fists. His eyes were all red and brows furrowed, tears endlessly dropping onto the dark fabric. “It’s not…” He trembled uncontrollably, hearing himself denying so weak made him feel so helplessly vulnerable but the warms hands on his back softened any tensed muscles, making him feel protected and… _loved._

 

He—

 

“It’s not okay when I’m in _love_ with sensei,” he finally whispered, each word more quiet than the next. He didn’t want to lift his head to meet Yuu’s gaze, knowing some people must have already seen them now, some of them must have _hated_ him now. Normally Yutaka never gave a damn to such thing but when it came to Yuu… God, he really cared about this guy.

 

Yuu froze at those softly spoken words, heart pausing for a second before beating erratically, swallowing loudly as he pulled back to look down at Yutaka with sharp, narrowed eyes. "W-what?" he whispered, voice hoarse because he couldn't believe it. Pulling away because the urge to ravish his student was too strong, he smiled suddenly, lips stretched so wide it looked like it almost hurt.

 

"Make it up to sensei? Let's talk. Come home with me."

 

Oh, how he wanted to take Yutaka now. Tell him while he glowed with the after effects of sex that he loved him _too_. But not here. Offering a hand as he stood up, he softened his grin, looking down fondly at the brunette who looked so troubled, all he wanted was to ravish him until he felt soothed and cared for.

 

"Let sensei show you he _feels_ the same."

 

Yutaka looked from the offered hand to Yuu’s face with tear stained cheeks in confusion, mouth shaking. “But—sensei…” He could barely form the words, feeling his cheeks gradually grow warm for a whole different thing. But he was still hesitant, feeling some stares and glares thrown from afar that were burning into his back that made him feel all the more uneasy.

 

Still, he took Yuu’s calloused hand, holding it firmly, and the warmth of their joined hands made his heart flutter, his feelings blossom and a small smile tug on his lips. Embarrassed, Yutaka turned his head to side and slung his bag to his shoulder by the strap after bending himself slightly, collecting his books from the grass into one arm silently afterwards.

 

“Sensei…are you…are you sure of this?” Yutaka squeezed Yuu’s hand, gently burying his face into the raven’s shoulder. He almost couldn’t believe it, his music professor actually seemed thrilled with his confession...and he felt the same way as Yutaka did!

 

Yuu was all too aware of the looks they were receiving, and hurriedly removed his hand from Yutaka's in the guise of assisting him to stand, giving him a sly wink. "Don't want us getting in trouble," he whispered, before nodding his head towards the direction they ought to go. "And yes. I'm pretty sure. You have a lot to explain and I... have _a lot_ to say to you, I think."

 

Leading him out of the campus, it was only once they were finally in the bus, away from the university's prying eyes, that Yuu took Yutaka's hand again, still not saying anything after his initial words. He wanted their conversation to happen in the privacy of his apartment where it all began.

 

But briefly, while no one was looking, he lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of Yutaka's gently, gaze directed forward, heart thumping so madly in his chest it felt like it was going to jump out and beat all over the floor in a bloody mess.

 

Of course.

 

They still had to keep this as a secret and really, for a brief moment Yutaka had forgotten about it by being careless and really, he absolutely _hated_ the idea—this one secret itself.

 

Even though he’d been thinking about this over and over before, convincing himself he still couldn’t be selfish, by revealing the whole truth just so people knew what was actually going on between Yuu and him. But that knowledge could bring them to getting caught and both of them surely didn’t ever want to be in that state, despite how much Yutaka thought he’d be content just by showing everyone his happiness in falling in love with Yuu.

 

But that couldn’t happen for now and both of them had never wished to fall for one another, but they somehow eventually did and could never, ever turn back, and never wanted to. Glancing up at Yuu a bit, Yutaka gently squeezed the determined hand that was holding his delicate one and felt his heart flutter at the gesture the older man did to it earlier. And the loving feeling still lingered, it made the brunette smile and affectionately nestle his head in the curve of the raven’s shoulder before closing his eyes, trying to relax himself and basking in Yuu’s wonderful scent, his warm body against his own and the wild, uncontrolled heartbeat. Yutaka was immensely thankful the bus wasn’t full with passengers, and they were all either too busy in their own business or sleeping in their seats to even notice what he and Yuu were doing.

 

Well, maybe it wasn’t that _bad_ …and wouldn’t be. Yutaka had a few years to complete his study. And after he finished it, both of them could express their love towards each other in public if they wanted to – going on dates, holding hands, kissing…like other normal couples do.

 

He could wait and would do just that for it to happen.

 

“Sensei,” Yutaka whispered softly, the soft smile remained stretched across his face. “I’m happy.”

 

Yuu practically glowed at the other's whisper, immediately taking his hand away but to wrap his arm around Yutaka's shoulder, pulling him closer more than ever until it almost felt like they were snuggling on their shared seat. Turning his head slightly to the side, he pressed his nose against his student's hair, murmuring back.

 

"Me too, Yutaka."

 

And he really was. Yuu couldn't wait to get them back in his apartment, and when they finally arrived, he had to use every ounce of self-control not to ravish this beautiful brunette who had declared his love, make him feel how he felt the same through the age-old dance of moving bodies that expressed that very feeling through pleasure. But first, they had to talk. Leading him to the living room and sitting them down on the couch as soon as shoes and coats were removed, he grinned boyishly at Yutaka.

 

"Say it again, what you told me earlier," Yuu prompted, one hand on top of the other's thigh and caressing but in an affectionate way, the action sweet instead of sexual. "Tell sensei again."

 

Yutaka blinked and instantly blushed that he stuttered quite ridiculously, avoiding eye contact that he brought his gaze down to his slightly trembling hand. “T-tell you what?”  Although he absolutely knew exactly what his sensei actually meant, Yutaka couldn’t help but bury his heated face in Yuu’s chest, since they were already this close.

 

Gosh. What was he doing? Yuu was waiting for him to say it!

 

And he couldn’t make his sensei wait any longer, could he?

 

“I love you.” He finally breathed it, surprising himself at how alive and meaningful those words sounded like when they left his lips. No, they truly _were._ Glancing up quickly to look at Yuu, he smiled softly and dipped his head to nuzzle the older man’s chest lovingly with it, his expression was of no doubt excited. “I love you, sensei.” He almost screamed when he repeated it, laughing quietly to himself.

 

Yuu grinned and swooped down to kiss Yutaka as soon as the other spoke the word more clearly, pulling him by the nape with a hand while the other cradled a cheek. Kissing his student soundly, he pulled back just enough so their eyes could meet, fingers stroking what it was touching tenderly. Swallowing, he allowed his gaze to soften, and then he was leaning forward again, taking the other's breath away with a more than passionate kiss.

 

"I feel the same. I don't know why and I shouldn't because you're my student, but I do." He whispered in between their liplock, the entire thing slowly getting more and more heated the longer they kept it up, Yuu's hands now traveling down the younger man's waist to pull him close, almost upon his lap again like earlier. Pulling away eventually for air and panting slightly, he pressed their foreheads together, palms rubbing at the other's lower back now.

 

"Let me make love to you?" he asked gently, seeking the other's permission, voice soft.

 

Yutaka could have melted right away if he was allowed to, just from that one request from Yuu, _really_ just from that. No one had ever fallen in love with him as much as Yuu had and just how the older man wanted to express his _love_ for him through sex with a much more different feeling instead of only fucking the living hell out of him…

 

 A soft kiss was pressed to Yuu’s lips just as soon after his trembling hands reached for the strong muscled chest, palming it gently as he smiled almost shyly with those big pretty eyes of his. _“You know I’ve been waiting for that sensei.”_ However his reply came out in a quiet voice, laced somewhat heavily with a pent up growing need. And like a hungry, patient cat, the brunette tilted his head to side just a bit without breaking their heated gazes, a small smirk had claimed his lips—an obvious sign he’d returned to ‘that’ Yutaka. “Don’t make me wait any longer, sensei.”

 

Yutaka had a feeling Yuu _might not_ want to go rough with him this time, but the way he thumbed the buttons of the raven’s shirt open slowly, teasingly, already straddling him on the couch, showed Yuu how much he wanted it to be _the other way._ But maybe that could wait?

 

“I wanna ride your cock _sensei_...” Yutaka muttered under his breath, more like purring, his expression tempting. He shifted his position a bit to press and rub his knee against Yuu’s clothed, hardening arousal as he peeled the fabric off his lover’s shoulders. “Can I?” He flashed his sweetest grin at Yuu.

 

Yuu could feel how his eyes darkened, his arousal nearly unbearable at the other's words and more so when that knee rubbed against his crotch. Gripping Yutaka's waist, he tried desperately to remain gentle and loving, but it was getting _difficult..._ "Yes, you can," he whispered, shrugging out of his upper clothes completely and cradling his student's face, not breaking eye contact. "Whatever you want."

 

And he meant it. All Yutaka needed to do was tell him what he so wished, and he would give it to him. Pushing the other's shirt upwards, he slowly took it off, palms rubbing downward from chest to a smooth expanse of abdomen, smiling before leaning upward and guiding his student's head down by the nape so their lips could meet in a heated kiss.

 

But while it was passionate, it was also loving, Yuu wanted to make sure. Tilting his head, he deepened the liplock, tongue delving into the recesses of the brunette's mouth, tasting and memorizing what was now his - and Yutaka was, right?

 

"Mine."

 

Yutaka giggled cutely since he couldn’t help but notice how Yuu was controlling the hell out of himself, and he looked as if there was an imaginary leash on him that kept straining and straining almost, breaking it off and the knowledge thrilled the young male. “Mine too.”

 

Adjusting his position to straddle his sensei, he wrapped his slender naked arms around Yuu’s neck and leaned down to meet the other’s lips halfway, melting himself in the process as felt the rigidity of the raven’s chest pressing and rubbing against his own, making him pant sharply into the deep searing kiss.

 

Still keeping up with the kiss, the brunette dropped one hand low, one arm braced over the head of the couch behind Yuu’s couch as Yutaka proceeded to grind his aching naked upper half thoroughly against the older man’s and start slowly unfastening his belt and was immediately startled once he felt his phone buzz in his jeans back pocket.

 

Groaning with dissatisfaction into the kiss at being interrupted by the continuous buzzing, Yutaka dipped his hand into the said pocket to retrieve the phone and let the side of his face and neck be showered by Yuu’s loving kisses as he checked the name of who the hell was calling him at this time.

 

“Oh, it’s just Kou,” he grunted and carelessly tossed his phone onto the coffee table behind him then turned his head just in time to moan in pleasure at the sudden feel of Yuu’s teeth and lips against the patch of his soft skin, the exact one of the many spots the raven had marked him before. The heated sensation directly shot to and hardened Yutaka’s dark nipples, silently begging for them to be fucked like before as he fisted his hands in Yuu’s dark locks.

 

Yuu groaned in response to Yutaka's moaning, bucking his hips upward as he trailed his mouth and tongue down from abusing his student's neck to sucking at a nipple, lapping at it lewdly and then giving it a tug, looking up at him through half-closed eyes as he breathed hotly against the other's heated skin. And then he was switching, doing the same, but this time his hands already found Yutaka's ass, cupping it and kneading.

 

"Fuck, Yutaka... take everything off," he whispered feverishly as he lifted his head again to bite and suck on the other's lower lip. He then let go, waiting for him to get off as he got rid of his own pants and boxers, hands immediately finding his length and stroking it slowly and lazily while watching the younger man undress.

 

And damn it, he couldn't wait for his beautiful lover to straddle him again and ride the hell out of his cock, just like he said he would. It was going to be highly enjoyable, he was sure.

 

Yutaka flicked his dark starving gaze down to Yuu’s long heavy cock being stroked with those fine calloused fingers as he hummed low, driving his hooked thumb to the elastic band of his soaked boxers ever so slowly in agonizing pleasure – just for the raven-head to watch every single second of the show. His jeans pooled around his ankles before he stepped out of them, chuckling to himself in a delighted voice. “Sensei, am I late for your class?”

 

“Thinking about it…” Putting an unoccupied hand to his mouth, Yutaka faked a slightly shocked paired with terrified and guilty look as he dipped his hooked thumb lower, revealing his already precum-glossed length from that layer of fabric. He walked over to Yuu, swaying those hips of his, leaving the boxers right on the floor as he stood before Yuu. “I have been absent from your classes for a long time, haven’t I? So I’m sorry sensei.” Curving his hands over Yuu’s shoulders, he pouted gently as he lowered his head and pushed the raven-head back to sit on the couch, bringing his slim legs trap the other’s thighs and bracing himself on his knees. His sensei’s huge cock didn’t escape from his attention, not even a second, as he chewed on his lip slightly, forcing down a strangled lump in his tight throat as he felt something knot heatedly inside him, his toes curling once he glanced back up at Yuu. He fluttered his heavy-lidded eyelashes as he kept on with his tiny pout that was almost faltering due to the growing and suffocating hotness between their almost-joined bodies. “Yutaka is sorry. But that doesn’t mean Yutaka can’t get to play with sensei’s cock.” Leaning in while steadying his breathing, he pressed his forehead against Yuu’s one, which already had a thin layer of sweat already. He placed his warm hands around the raven-head’s to peel them away from the drenched rigid cock that was already reaching out at his awaiting entrance. “Right? Oh, _right._ Sensei has already said I can anyway. Ehe, _sorry._ ” Yutaka pulled his head back as he let a chuckle fall past his lips, determined to hold Yuu’s gaze as the first few mind-blowing heated inches of the raven-head’s cock stretching his hungry muscles took hold. After lowering himself slowly, every tiny muscle on his face tightened once he groaned out loud, almost throwing his head back as he stiffened. “Ngh, s-senseiii—“

 

Yuu gritted his teeth as he watched Yutaka's face, steadying him with both hands on his hips as his student impaled himself on his cock. "Ssh... take it easy..." Rubbing a palm gently on the younger man's lower back, he guided him carefully with little soothing sounds, leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on Yutaka's cheek, resisting the urge to just buck his hips upward and get the penetration over and done with.

 

Looking into his eyes, he smiled with much effort, free hand cradling a jaw as he leaned forward and kisses the brunette openly and softly, breathing against his mouth and groaning as he slipped even deeper in, the warm and wet tightness around his length almost too much to bear.

 

"Fuck, Yutaka, Yutaka..."

 

He couldn't keep the liplock going though, keeping their foreheads pressed together, his eyes screwed shut in concentration until the other was finally sitting on his lap, sheathing him completely. Eyelids fluttering open, he smiled, or _more_ smirked, at the younger man, running his palms on those sinful hips in a caress. He did a slow upward roll of his groin to press the head of his cock on that very special spot inside his student that would drive him insane, would make him moan loudly in pleasure and move on his own, wanting and needing _more_ , _fuck more._

 

Unable to wait any longer, he lifted Yutaka from his lap without breaking eye contact, dropping him down on his cock with a sharp, upward thrust and a guttural groan, moving his grip to the other's ass and spreading those lower cheeks open.

 

"Move Yutaka, fuck yourself on sensei, come on."

 

“Haa… _hngg_ …sensei is so huge…” Fuck, he fucking missed this feeling and the intense pleasure was almost too much and unbearable, surging through all of his systems in one hell of a shot. And fuck, still, he needed more of this.

 

And fuck, _fuck!_ He needed more and _more_ of Yuu.

 

“My pleasure sensei.” Giving a slow sultry smirk, he tilted his head back this time as he closed his eyes, moving his palms to set on the parts close to Yuu’s knees and arching his chest once he managed to have a firm grip to balance himself, along with the help of the raven-head’s tight grasp on his ass cheeks.

 

Instead of doing the usual lifting and lowering in such position, Yutaka moved his hips back and forth, his smooth plane of stomach dipping and stretching in time and he almost looked like a snake dancing gracefully to the tempting vibrations with that curvy body of his. His lips parted wide as he let loose throaty moans at the incredible searing sensations of Yuu’s hard and thick cream-coated cock shifting sinuously inside his hungry hot walls and filling him whole, letting the cockhead repeatedly rub at that certain fiery spot.

 

“T-touch me…” Yutaka bit his lip slightly, he didn’t need to open his eyes and watch how swollen and stiff his own soaked length because he already fucking know how it already was, and he didn’t need it to be neglected. “ _S-sensei_ …”

 

Yuu groaned at the sight and feel of his student undulating on top of him, rubbing the head of his cock on that sweet and special spot of his repeatedly. Gripping Yutaka's hip with a hand, he rubbed at the slit on the other's length with a finger as he gripped it loosely, smirking as he panted out words.

 

"You like it though, that I'm _so thick_ inside you, spreading you _so open..._ "

 

Giving the younger man's cock a few hurried strokes, he encompassed him with his arms after pushing at him slightly so that he was leaning away even while straddling him, supporting Yutaka's lower back with open palms as he began jerking his hips, fucking the other hard and slow.

 

"Mmm... juicy and tight..." He refused to break eye contact as he slid and out of such hot, delicious heat, wanting Yutaka to be a pleasured mess on his lap, driving his cock into the other's prostate but keeping his movements slow and lazy, smirk widening as the brunette leaked even more, his member weeping precum.

 

Leaning down, he flicked a tongue over a nipple teasingly before sucking it into his mouth, murmuring as soon as he was done with it: "Don't touch yourself. Let me just-" He pulled out nearly completely and slammed back in with a pleasured groan, before tightening his arms around Yutaka's waist and just like that, laying him down on the carpet as he stood up briefly to remove them from the couch. The sight of the younger male _so pleasure, so wanton,_ was too much to bear.

 

Yutaka was just begging to be fucked.

 

" _Fuck_ , I _can't_ stand it," He braced his arms on either side of the other's head, leaving his pupil's legs lewdly spread as he settled in between, before deciding to go wild, his promises of being gentle broken as he began giving it to Yutaka ruthlessly, almost brutally, grunting beside his ear. "I want you _, fuck,_ scream for sensei, it feels good right? Hmm?"

 

No, it felt beyond _so awfully god damn good._

 

“Ahhhh! _Ngg_ -ah! F-fuucckk— _ahhnn_ —“ A stream of breathless and hoarse screams ripped quite harshly from the back of Yutaka’s tight throat, his eaving chest arching in sharp snaps as he coiled his fingers into Yuu’s arms hard at every sharp intrusion. “F-fuck sensei!”

 

Slightly whimpering and giving a throaty pleasured groan, Yutaka struggled to rock his own quivering hips swiftly – which was almost impossible – to meet Yuu’s as he was endlessly being rammed against the carpet, his own red pulsing hole getting powered and pounded by that steeling eager rod, filling him every second to the very brim.

 

“ _Unhh_ —mmmphhnn!” Heavily drunk on the pain and pleasure and this time, _passion,_ yes, his pale ass accepting and cushioning the hammering thrusts of that huge thick cock, sliding in and out swiftly his wet bruised inner muscles, he encased Yuu’s neck with his arms and dragged him down for deep and long, aggressive and fiery kiss. His mouth slid up the length of his lover’s neck and attached itself to that one sensitive juncture between the neck and shoulder, instantly sinking his saliva-covered teeth into the sweaty scalding skin with a loud groan.

 

“I’m close, I’m close, I’m so close sensei—“

 

It was too good, and the further they went on, the tighter Yutaka seemed to clench around him with his every pound, his student's body getting ready for release. Groaning above him as he continued to drive himself inside the younger male, Yuu reached between them and gave Yutaka's leaking cock a few strokes, gathering the precum with a thumb and quickly sucking the dirtied digit into his lips, looking down at his student with a smirk.

 

"Tastes good. Give sensei more, come for me."

 

Settling on his lower arms now, he made sure Yutaka's cock was positioned perfectly between their rocking bodies, giving it all the friction that it needed as he gained speed, eyes closed and breathing ragged, hips the only remaining part of his body that was moving rapidly. "Sensei is close too... _uunn..._ Yutaka, fuck, I'm coming..."

 

Chest heaving, Yuu threw his head back with a relieved-sounding moan, orgasming within clenching walls, his hips jerking irregularly as he rode out his release, gripping the side of Yutaka's head by the hair and murmuring against it feverishly, and he couldn't help but drive his cock harder than ever as he dirtied his student's ass, pounding into the sweet little body beneath him for all it was worth.

 

"Oh fuck yeah, take it, take all of sensei's cum..."

 

Letting out husky cries as his chest arched off the carpet and thin legs clasped in a death grip around the waist and heels dug hard into the lower back, Yutaka shuddered uncontrollably underneath Yuu’s strong slick body, his lower part wrenched completely in a good way after convulsing violently around the latter. “— _Mmmhhn! G-adh_ … _fuck, **fuck**_ …!” And then it took a while, in the such blistering moment they were sharing next, for things to reach his heavily-dazed mind, like the feel of his swollen tender muscles sucking in the raven’s hot slick seed and still holding the older man’s cock within them, like the splashes of cum down his inner thighs once he shifted them a bit and on his stomach and the snagging pattern of sharp breaths.

 

“Mmm…” Completely spent, Yutaka made a tiny sound as he retracted his tired arms, but not before he turned his head a bit, gently kissing the side of Yuu’s face. He then placed his hands on both of his lover’s cheeks once they were eye to heavy-lidded eye, one warm steady breath shared. The next thing Yutaka knew, he was capturing the raven’s lips with his own, all the while still holding him inside and staying like this for a moment.

_“I love you.”_ He said it without the title included, and this time, Yutaka didn’t feel anything could get in their way, not their large age barrier, not even their teacher-student relationship. _“I love you.”_ With a tender gesture, Yutaka ran his delicate fingers through dark damp locks, tucking some of them behind one ear, watching as the rest fell back into his face which made a smile claim his lips and a small giggle escape him.

 

Something inside Yuu felt heavy but in a good way as he watched Yutaka smile and giggle below him, his thumb caressing the other's cheek bone just as tenderly as he gazed at him, the younger man's words striking deep within him.

 

"I love you too," he whispered finally, taking the hand that had tucked strands of hair behind his hair in his, pressing its palm against his mouth and planting a brief and sweet kiss upon it. "I shouldn't, but I do."

 

Pulling his cock out, he rolled them around so that Yutaka was on top of him, his arms encasing the other's waist as he looked up lovingly at him. "And I know we're not going to work, that it's impossible to be with you while I'm your teacher so... after this term..." He smiled a bit sadly, palms rubbing up and down the brunette's back. "I'll be resigning so I can be with you."

 

It suddenly fell silent around them, with a shocked Yutaka staring long at Yuu, the latter’s words resounding in his mind a few times all the while he lost the ability to speak.

 

 _“What?”_ It came out as a weak, trembling whisper and Yutaka found himself shaking his head slowly with a frown on his face. “No…y-you don’t have to do that for me. I-I mean, teaching is what you love and everyone likes you at the university and you’re actually still young…and...” But Yuu was going to do it for him, so at least Yutaka should give him his support? However the guiltiness was already the only thing Yutaka was feeling now…

 

He bit his lip then, sucking on it as his face twisted slightly and head fell weakly upon Yuu’s chest, voice cracking as he sobbed faintly. “Why is it so hard…”

 

Yuu turned his head to the side slightly, planting a kiss on Yutaka's temple and unspeaking for a while until that sob-like sound, faint as it was, drew his attention. Carding his fingers through the other's hair, he spoke against it, voice quiet.

 

"I can't keep seeing you in school everyday and not have you, Yutaka. It'll be a _torture_. I can always work elsewhere, although it means we'll be apart..."

 

Pushing the other a little away so they were looking in each other's eyes. "But at least we can be together officially if..." It was at this moment that he stuttered slightly, Yuu suddenly unsure. "If you _want_ to be with me of course."

 

Lifting a hand, he cradled his student's beautiful face, stroking his jaw with his calloused fingertips before lifting his head a bit and catching the other's mouth in a soft and loving kiss. Yutaka responded to it with a gentle brush of his lips against Yuu’s, though as he did that he could feel his throat holding a breath and his body tensing just a bit, as if there was something trying hold him back; as if he himself was doing so.

 

But he was sobbing no more, allowing himself to be gradually soothed by the raven’s tender hand against his dried tears streaked cheek and of course, in the pure knowledge of the love presented by the older male as well.

 

_And of course—_

 

“Yes, yes…I want to be with you...and I do…I really do.” Yutaka nodded his head, somewhat nuzzling against Yuu lovingly, but his eyes were still laced with something else, not the uncertainty of how their relationship really would be, now that he’d agreed to date Yuu. _But something unsettling._ “I love you.” And if such three words could strengthen himself against the insecurities he was struggling with now, he’d gladly say that over and over again. “I’m yours.”

 

It wasn’t the best time to worry about something else, especially after all they had done earlier just was making love, so Yutaka wanted some good and quick distraction, even if it wouldn’t truly improve his mood. Though, what kind of other distraction he should have asked for when he already had one who was hot and had fucked him good right this close to him?

 

“Mmm…sensei, I’ve a question.” He lifted one hand with a fake curious-like look. “Are we going to continue using the carpet as our bed or nah?”

 

 Yuu blinked several times, surprised, before laughing and embracing Yutaka around the waist tightly, sitting up and nuzzling his collarbone affectionately. "Bedroom then. Come on."

 

Guiding the brunette to stand up, he tugged him towards his room, grinning and pushing him down on the bed. He then climbed on top of him and kissed his lips playfully, fingers carding through brown hair gently.

 

"Stay the night?" Pressing kisses on Yutaka's cheek and moving downward to his jaw then his neck, he repeated the question of not so long ago as he placed his cheek on the other's chest, looking up at him with fond eyes.

“I—“ _What, what was this?_ Yutaka almost brought himself to squealing out _gyahhh_ as he watched Yuu with wide dark brown eyes and an amused smile he was obviously unable to hide, delicate fingers raking through the black silky mop sticking to his still sweat-glossed chest, in which he then brushed the soft bangs backwards gently to allow himself a clearer view of those soft, molten, loving dark eyes.

 

Good lord, Yuu could be totally adorable sometimes. So effin’ much. _Ohmygod._

 

Like a kitty. And it reminded of the ones he had at his own home.

 

“Of course! Yutaka’s a good student of sensei, right? Right?” The brunette was already grinning childishly by now while he rubbed his palms over any exposed pale skin he could reach once he loosely wrapped his arms around the raven’s neck. “I’ll do whatever you want. But we’re seriously going to sleep, I’m a bit dying from exhaustion so we both will do that—” He was interrupted by the ringing from his phone – for what time now? _Really?_ \- outside of the room, making him grunt low in frustration until the noise finally died down that he finally let loose a held breath, dropping his head against the pillow underneath with a sigh and wondering what the hell was so important that could drive his friend to abuse his phone with calls and, perhaps, texts as well. But he’d soon figure that out because right now, he just wanted to have a sleep with Yuu, his new official lover.

 

And he did just that. Both of them did.


End file.
